Their Theory of Happiness
by ephemeral fallacy
Summary: Not like it really bothered him. At the end of the day, the smile on his face couldn't be wider, and wasn't it because of them?—AU!various pairings...unrelated drabbles—drabbles with T-M rating will have warnings before it
1. tickles

**.**

**.**

**1. I'm not ticklish, don't touch my stomach. **(119 words)

Kisaragi Shintaro was definitely not ticklish. He refused to be ticklish. It was the absolute bane of his existence to be ticklish—maybe he was pushing it.

He just really didn't want his sister to come running into the room just to tackle his sides, and then _oh look, wow, Onii-chan is laughing really hard, let's squeeze him harder around his sides!_ He didn't want that. At all.

Every time she walked into his room, she would do a flying tackle hug into his side, or attempt to. And 'ol Shintaro would sidestep her and go downstairs for some more sugary goodness. Ignoring her wails of pain and the growing lump on her forehead.

Oh yes. Soda was his favorite.

**.**

**.**

**=.**

**a/n:** Feel free to drop a prompt on me. A sentence with the pairing you want. Seto/Marry will be poorly written because gdi I can never ship them I don't know why I like Seto too much-*shot* I kid. I'll try my best.

=.


	2. holding hands

**.**

**.**

**2. Haruka and Takane walk home together. Not hand in hand , but she wants to. **(134 words)

"H-haruka! Wait up!" The black-haired girl yells, her pounding footsteps chasing after the boy casually strolling his way with his school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Takane?" Haruka sounds surprised, but the smile on his lips tells her he had expected her.

"Let's walk...home together?" She doubts her own words, but he knows.

"Sure," he replies, closing his eyes, and for a moment, she sees his skin glowing in the light and the quirk of his lips, making him look absolutely _adorable_. But she squashes the need to tiptoe and kiss him on those _pink, delicious-looking_ lips of his and contents herself with walking beside him.

Their hands are so close.

She doesn't say a word, but he knows. He reaches out and entwines his fingers with hers.

_Can I hold your hand...?_

**.**

**.**

**=.**

**a/n:** Inner squealing too strong... *covers face* Requested by **PinkHugsandKisses143**. Requests open and I hope you enjoyed this. Next request should include pairing and a sentence for a prompt.

**=.**


	3. get out of bed

**.**

**.**

**3. Shintaro didn't want to go to school, but Seto forced him anyway. **(103 words)

The lights are too bright. Shintaro curls further into his blankets and wills for the sun to sink again. The nocturnal owl of a boy hopes that when he peeks his head out, it will be night.

But it isn't and in front of him is a frog prince, a boy with a yellow clip in his hair.

"C'mon Shin-chan! We're gonna be late!" Seto's smile makes Shintaro's heart clench and his stomach flutter.

"No." But in the end, just for him, Shintaro climbed out the bed with a grouchy expression and only heard the bright laughter he wanted to hear every day.

**.**

**.**

**=.**

**a/n:** Ahaha, I actually kind of like Setoshin...hm... Requested by **visceraEffect**, my baee~ Requests are still open, leave a sentence prompt or a pairing you want done. I will be updating sporadically as my head spins with little sentences to write. Feel free to use the sentence prompts to make your own story, but please credit me and refer me to your fic so I can praise it gloriously...

**=.**


	4. asparagus

**.**

**.**

**4. She hates asparagus. Really, she does. **(155 words)

_Goddammit, stop feeding me this green slop!_ A child Kido Tsubomi internally wails, staring blankly—_actually in shock—_at the plate of asparagus in front of her. _I refuse to eat that!_

But she could feel the orphanage's headmistress glaring at her from seven tables away. It didn't take a genius to know that baton in her hand wasn't just for show, and the green-haired girl reluctantly dug her fork into the smushed-up vegetables.

"Hey, Kido," a voice came from her right, sweet and kind... _Seto?_

Suddenly, she felt a light pressure from her left, and when her head swiveled around, she saw the deviously grinning face of Kano. Blonde-haired Kano, sneaky Kano, _don't you like him just a little, Kido..?_

"If you eat the rest of it, I'll give you another kiss!" The little devil snuck away with that, leaving Kido flushed in the face, sputtering out insults, but really...

_You want another kiss, don't you?_

**.**

**.**

**=. **

**a/n:** Double update is great, isn't it? Drabbles are wonderful because I can upload more than one at a time, since they're so easy to write for me, at least. It's good practice, since I tend to drone on and on... Kidokano is pretty cute, but I don't know if they'd be my OTP. You know what I mean, right?

**=.**


	5. forgot an umbrella

**.**

**.**

**5. Kano forgets his umbrella on a rainy day and encounters Seto who just got out from work. **(127 words)

"Aw, man," Kano sighs and unconsciously pulls his jacket tighter around him. He should've known it would rain by the dark clouds he had seen earlier.

The blonde male stands uncomfortably underneath the eave of a random building, watching the front of his pants grow darker with spots of rain.

"Kano?"

He jumps out of his skin. "Don't scare me like that, Seto...Oh, you have an umbrella?" The cat-eyed boy quickly scampers underneath the green shell with a mischievous, yet innocent grin. "Glad I caught you off work."

The brown-haired boy only laughs brightly and pulls Kano closer to him so that he doesn't get wet, or_ it's to feel the warmth beside him, whichever, because Kano doesn't know that he likes him. A lot._

**.**

**.**

**=.**

**a/n:** This is for **PhoalaChan**, thanks for requesting. SetoKano is cute to write, but Kano is hard for me to write for some reason, despite the fact that I love his character design and personality. Pseudo-dark character that is short like me and gets hit by girls? I'm all for you!

=.


End file.
